Operation: Talon
by Tethesis
Summary: The opening to an adventure the Project aces was unaware of. The trail of the Alpha Flihgt through the Nuclear war.


Distant ThunderPrologue

'Tuesday 14th 2024. Another day, another lifeless shift.' Robert thought to himself laying back in the comfy chair on the left of the long table that was usually used for mission briefings, Brushing back his mid-length brown hair out of his Lilac purple eyes that contrasted with his pale blue shirt and navy blue pants.  
'This isn't what I thought Alpha SQN did on a daily basis when I joined. I wanted to get in the cockpit and fly around protecting the country.' But he really didn't mind, he made a group of friends since then he couldn't see a life without. Soon after one of them entered the room. Simon 'Blondie' Evans an English guy In the same uniform as Rob with mid-length blonde hair giving him the nickname 'Blondie', His piercing blues eyes swept the room landing to rest on the fruit basket on the table as he sat down next to Rob, he had a fairly serious nature but he still knew how to have fun.  
"How's the Dragon?" Rob asked referring to Blondie's fighter jet, the JF-17.  
"Ready and waiting." Blondie replied cheerfully. Next to come in was Cecelia 'CC' Lockhart who entered the room looking through her long silver hair. Only one of her dark brown eyes was visible through her fringe and the long grey trench coat she wore was too big causing the sleeves to envelop her hands and cover the White shirt and pants underneath. But the somewhat intimidating appearance of CC was only reflecting the flying ace of an F/A-18. It didn't reflect her fun, cheeky and somewhat childish nature.  
"S-kickin' bitches" She asked  
"Not much." Blondie replied  
"Til now." came the Irish voice of Oliver 'Stoner' Smith as he dropped his bong (yes a weed bong. Hence the nickname). But it didn't change the fact that he's one of the best Harrier pilots out there. His messy brown hair draping over his face blocking the limited vision his bloodshot green eyes were providing. As John 'Leo' Spartan, A tall somewhat large man with a slick brown hairstyle and nerves of steel, surveying the group in front of him with cold blue eyes, walked in the gathering began to escalate as Rob sat up and took part in the random conversation as Leo came out of 'work mode' and loosened up. Afterwards Suzie and Chief came in. There was a silence for a few 'Suzie' Peters was the SQN Mechanic, she had the tireless job of keeping us flying. In the mechanic's uniform or a black shirt and denim overalls  
'She might be a grease monkey but damn that girls a bombshell.' Rob thought as he looked at her pale yellow eyes as she brushed her curly red hair from her vision.  
"Ok, so we're all here." Chief began. Cordelia 'Chief' Blair was the head honcho of the SQN. Her Greek heritage is presented in both her accent and her hospitality. She was the only girl in the SQN who didn't have to worry about getting her long black hair in her face since it was tied back in a pony tail, leaving her Hazel eyes free to roam and look unblocked by hair. To further the look of a professional she wore the navy blue knee length skirt that ended just below her knees and the navy blue jacket covered in badges from countless campaigns  
"OK, brief briefing. We're all here to see the exciting new aircraft the SQN will be working with piloted by none other than our own pilot officer Robert Brown." She began as a screen crept down the wall behind her and a Plane that looked like a variation of the F-14 Tomcat flashed up on the screen.  
"Oh fuck, the X-02 Experimental stealth fighter." Rob said  
"Correct, it seems you've done your homework Rob. And you're a little unenthused by it." Chief said"Experimental? You mean you're a test pilot?" Blondie asked  
"Yeah, you didn't think that I held this rank for responsibility did you?" Rob asked indicating the Pilot officer rank slide on his shoulder.  
"He's crazy, you're crazy. That's it your crazy. Your Nickname just became crazy" Stoner mumbled out but everyone heard and a murmur of agreement went around. Until Suzie remarked  
"No, His Nicknames gonna be Crash. You should see his crash survival record." After a moment of thought it was decided from then on Rob was to be known as 'Crash'  
'So, I got my Nickname and my Aircraft, but now there's just the experience of combat to truly make me an Alpha SQN member.' And as if to answer him the base alarms went off and a recorded voice over the PA system said  
"All hands to battle stations, this is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill."  
"Come on guy's saddle up and get airborne!" Rob Yelled got up and ran for the Hanger followed by Blondie, Leo, Stoner and CC.

*And that was how it all began*


End file.
